Draco Malfoy and Wanda Maximov Meet
by Clappadus
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets Wands Maximov. Origins are very important to me, This writing is 'free' take any ideas you like. Just world building and completing a "hello" between these two characters. [Note 3# appendThe Youtube Video Minute 17:50 You know who loves Star Wars? ...]


**Preface:**

Good fan fiction writing requires plagiarism(1). Large sections of this piece will contain many words copied from the English language itself. There will be phrases and ideas lifted from all sorts of writers, storytellers.  
And, in order to be plagiarism, I'm required to not tell you what is stolen, or I'd be giving credit to the original source. It will be our little inside joke, try to find an original idea if you can, and feel so much smarter for realizing which parts you know are references to other things. Put all your discoveries in the comments section because I'm doing this for fame and glory.

Finally some ideas will be plajerised from myself. Ideas will be lifted from my other stories. And some of this story will be secretly auto-biographical. {Spoiler: Malfoy doesn't like musicals, I like Musicals")

"Every good story is about a …" – Spiderman (…about a girl.)

 **Chapter 1 – Light gobos and green harmonies. [A gobo is a theatre light]**

Dear readers, one might wonder the mysterious circumstances in which Draco Malfoy finds himself at the same Broadway show as Wanda Maximov.

Was it fairies? Or fate. Was Malfoy into girls at all? I always considered maybe he was gay. Why would Malfoy be interested in a musical, and a musical about two sisters no less.

The answer is quite simple. One the one hand, dear reader, Malfoy is here because I wrote it as so, and I need it to be so. Coincidence drives drama and all that.

However the truth is, Malfoy is here because he has always liked music, musicals and love songs. Malfoy's classmate Stacey had recommended this musical. And this particular classmate was very blonde, and hot, so he trusted her. (3)

No one is wondering why Wanda is watching Wicked. Wanda is a girl, girls like musicals. For the same reason they wear shiny things. Because they were conditioned to like cool things pretty things.

The first act of the play wonders if people are born Wicked, or if wickedness is taught to them.

Malfoy had a mother and father, as so many do. Who taught him to hate Muggles.

Doesn't Malfoy hate Muggleborns? Well, of course, the ugly hateful ones. But then who doesn't hate those?

Malfoy has evolved quite a bit in his character since his days at Hogwarts.

It was his father with the obsession with "pure blood wizards" and only respecting people born of two wizards. Malfoy's father Valdimort's failures, and Emma Watson's (I mean Hermione's) growing hotness had quieted Malfoy's disdain for muggleborns.

Malfoy has learned to be "pro wizard" and not "against Muggles."

One Witch is dead. The play's first act begins, a child is born of a wizard and a Muggle. Malfoy will love this witch child for her powers, and simply ignore her ungifted other half. How progressive he is! The witch child goes to school for other proper witch children.

Malfoy should respect the purity and beauty of the high-born Glinda. She's rich, and powerful. But as the play continues he connects with the lonliness of and difference of this accidental wizard". His thoughts register on his face and chase through his mind. Malfoy utters aloud, in a most uncharastic way.

"She's different, I don't think anyone should feel alone.", he turns to face whoever is sitting across from him.  
"I quite agree" The girl behind him says.

And that is how they met.

He would always wonder "Did she put that thought into my head?"

"Did the cursed magic running through Maximov's veins give her the idea to meet a wizard like Malfoy?

In time, "they won't care." (4)

Maximov and Malfoy discussed many interesting things during the intermission. Hobbies, and stories, deeds and dreams. They even mentioned politics for a single moment, and neither got bent out of shape about it. Draco felt this girl was different, he told her everything. In ways he never spoke to his most evil coherts at Hogwarts. The dim reflections of the normal-muggle world seemed more hopeful that day.

She was special and her strangeness scared him. He never meet someone he could actually talk to. He kept saying exactly what he was thinking and who he was. When would stop revealing his heart to her. She's too perfect, what's wrong with her?...

And after that, he told her his name, "I'm Draco." I'm W~ she replied. "I wonder if she'll remember my name a day from now. This story is over.

Writing requires plagiarism "Good artists copy; great artists steal", attributed to Picasso

"You know who loves Star Wars? I love Star Wars" – Jenny Nicholson. "Top 10 Worst Reasons You Liked Rogue One" – Youtube, 577,000 views.

"She's hot, I trust her" – Zoolander 2

"They won't care" reference to "Frequencies the Movie [Aka OXV: the Manual.] Highly recommend that movie, 5-stars


End file.
